


An idol's first love-filled Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempt at Humor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fanboys - Freeform, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, I'm bad at this, Idol!Victor, M/M, Merry Christmas, Only slight angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuri is a huge fanboy, nothing too major is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Top idol and famous celebrity Viktor Nikiforov has been a singer for many years now and although he loves his work, even stars get tired from the showbiz and he wants nothing more to relax and enjoy his birthday and Christmas for once.When his Swiss friend Christophe recommends him the hot springs in Hasetsu, he's more than eager to travel there and coincidentally meets his number one fan Yuuri Katsuki, who has a big crush on the idol (and it's very obvious too).So what happens when the rather shy boy finally gets to spend some time with his favorite idol, who also becomes very affectionate towards him? Maybe small but life-changing adventures and also love?(Originally uploaded on December 24th under the title "A Christmas like no other" but it didn't appear in the YOI fandom tag due to some odd issues)





	

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is a reupload because I had issues with the fanfic not appearing in the YOI tag (hope it does now). It's unbetad (I went over it but English is not my first language) but I hope you still enjoy this. Kudos and comments are welcomed! 
> 
> This will have an additional chapter with some "Hot stuff" 
> 
> (I also apologize if the formatting is nuts. It somehow disappeared)

Viktor Nikiforov was the son of the famous singer Natasha and actor Roman Nikiforov. He loved the attention the media gave them and occasionally him, although his parents tried their best to make sure that Viktor had a normal childhood. He went to a normal school, was popular among his classmates since he wasn’t only good looking, but had good marks in every subject as well and he was musically talented. He could play the piano with ease and his voice sounded too good to be real.  
  
When he graduated from school, his mother took him to a show she was invited to sing at. It was before Christmas and shortly before Viktor’s 17th birthday, so he was very excited. He never sang in public before, nor did he practice his duet with his mother, it was a surprise gift she said. But he knew the song by heart, it was from one of his favorite musicals and he knew the lyrics by heart.  
  
“Phantom of the Opera” definitely wasn’t an easy choice, but Viktor loved the song and his way his mother sang. So he sang the song with love, ignoring how the crowd went wild when they heard him sing. He was still a bit shy, even though he was already 16. His long hair swayed as he moved with the rhythm of the song, almost dancing with his mother. And when the song ended, he realized that this was the most fun he ever had before. When the crowd cheered and called his name, that’s when Viktor Nikiforov knew what he wanted to become in the future. He wanted to be an idol, a rising star that was able to catch the hearts of the people that listened to his songs and was able to entertain his fans and make them happy. _Yes_ , Viktor thought, _an idol is what he wanted to be._  


* * *

  
  
Snow was already lying on the ground and even though it was cold, sweat was dropping from Viktor's face, as he finished singing the last song for the day. With a forced smile stuck on his face, he looked through the crowd from above, while standing on stage. They screeched his name, demanding an encore but Viktor was tired. As much as he loved his fans, he needed a break too.  
  
“Thank you everyone for this lovely night! Goodnight everyone, see you soon!” He called enthusiastically before leaving the stage, the fans sobbing in the background.  
  
Finally when he disappeared behind the curtains, his smile fell and he let out an exhausted sigh. He went to look for his manager Yakov, who was managing him ever since his first debut album he produced when he turned 18. But he was a harsh man and didn’t care much for Viktor’s health unless he was REALLY sick (and that rarely happened, since Viktor’s body was trained to be immune to colds and other sicknesses). He pushed him to his limits, not allowing him to rest for a long time.  
  
He didn’t even have the time to properly celebrate his birthday and since Russia didn’t celebrate Christmas, it was the perfect opportunity to work and work and work, well for Yakov at least. But Viktor hated it, mostly because he was pressured so hard, he lost touch with a lot of friends. The only people he knew were from his time at idol school and he was glad they stayed in contact with him, knowing that the life of an idol was hard. Of course Viktor didn’t hate his job completely, now with almost 27 years he was used to the routine and his fanbase only grew over the years. He however yearned to have some time off, just enjoy life once more and sing when he wants to.  
  
When Viktor went back to the backstage area, he found Makkachin already waiting for him in his room. The dog ran to him, barking happily and he knelt down in order to hug the dog, nuzzling his face into the brown and soft fur.  
  
“Another long day… first I had a shooting, then I had an autograph session and then I had to re-record lines of my upcoming song and had this concert and it’s late… but do you know the worst of all? It’s almost Christmas and Yakov just doesn’t want to give me a break.” He complained, sighing when Makkachin licked his face as if the dog understood his issues.  
  
He got up after ruffling Makkachin’s fur and went to lie on the room’s sofa, his poodle joining him. Comfortable to lie in his lap, Viktor enjoyed the warmth the poodle radiated, absentmindedly stroking its fur again. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked through his social media accounts, the news feed showing his latest events and countless people have commented on it. However, one name always made him smile, even though he had no idea who the person behind the ridiculous username of **YouKnowILikeThatSilverHair_6057** was. Still, he remembered seeing this person when he produced his first album and wasn’t so famous unike now. Every time he posted a status about his upcoming events or concerts, the user was the first one to comment and always had something nice to stay. As if he knew Viktor was struggling, he sent him a message a few hours ago, saying that he should take it easy and relax after his hard day. Were they stalking him or something? He didn’t think they did, they sounded sincere; caring even. Viktor wondered if they were a girl or a boy. He would love to get to know this person and he secretly follows them on another, less known account, but they seemed shy and not very willing to talk much about themselves.  
  
Viktor let out a deep breath, thinking about a reply. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep with Makkachin in his arms. He put his phone on the nearby desk, closing his eyes as he cuddled with his poodle, when someone entered the room.  
  
“Viktor! There you are~” Christophe, his friend, came in and sat down next to Viktor on the sofa, well he forced himself onto it more or less.  
  
Christophe was Viktor’s friend ever since the latter covered for him when his plane delayed and his manager didn’t want to cancel the concert. However, Chris rarely visited. He called or texted, but visiting was something else.  
  
“What do you want?” the silver haired asked grumpily.  
  
“Is that how you greet your friends, Viktor?” Christophe laughed and Viktor sighed again.  
  
“Sorry but my day was stressful. What do you want?” Viktor asked, patting Makkachin’s head gently, because the dog had to leave its place from the sofa, glaring at Chris.

  
“Well… I’m WORRIED about you, Viktor. You may fool the fans that you’re fine, but they haven’t spent years with you to notice that something is wrong. You’re tired, aren’t you? Heard Yakov wasn’t going to give you any break so soon. So I have a suggestion for you~!” Chris sang and Viktor almost groaned. The Swiss Idol hopefully wasn’t thinking about him visiting the Alps.  
  
“You should visit Hasetsu in Japan! It’s a nice and quiet, sea-side town! I think the chance of being recognized in such a small town is very low. Oh and I heard there’s a really nice Inn with hot spring baths! It’s called Yu-Topia. Funny, isn’t it? They allow animals too!” Chris explained enthusiastically, giving him some pamphlets.  
  
Viktor looked through them begrudgingly, just so that Chris would leave. But the more he looked through the pamphlets, the more he liked the idea of spending some time away from Russia, enjoying the hot springs, the culinary food and the change of scenery. Sure he could always book a flight to a tropical island, but would he enjoy it there then? Besides, from the look of it, Hasetsu seemed… _homey_.

He grinned. A small, sea-side town? Hot springs? Animals welcome? He had to go there!

“Wow… sounds perfect! I would really love to go there!” Viktor smiled and Makkachin barked in happiness. “But what should I tell Yakov? I doubt he want me to just leave.” He sighed, but Chris only winked.  
  
“Leave that to me! I have a plan… and already booked you a room too! Your flight goes tomorrow morning.”

"What?!” Viktor exclaimed in shock. “When did you plan all of this?”  
  
“A week ago~ don’t worry about anything! Consider it as a birthday gift~” Chris trilled again and Viktor smiled. He surely could rely on the few friends he had left.  
  
“Alright then, I should go to my apartment and pack my stuff!” He exclaimed and got up, Makkachin running in circles around him.  
  
“I’ll drive you home. Don’t want the fans to spot you, do you?”

"Thank you.” Viktor smiled tiredly. “I really owe you one now.”  
  
“Nonsense! It’s your birthday soon after all.” Chris smiled back and they made their way to the car.  
  
Viktor was looking out the window while Chris drove them to his hotel, thinking about his vacation. He hoped he was going to have a good time and that he will be able to relax. Makkachin poked his arm with its snout and Viktor laughed softly, giving his poodle a kiss on the head. _Whatever_ , he thought. _I’ll let the future decide if this will be fun or not._  


* * *

Yuuri looked out of the window, while cleaning up an old banquet room his parents didn’t use. Apparently a foreign and important guest booked a room here at the Inn and because all rooms were too small for this very demanding guest, they made use of an empty room. Yuuri also heard that they were traveling with a dog, but he didn’t know if that was true. Well this meant more money for the Inn, which is good, but also more work for Yuuri and his sister Mari. He would’ve gone to Hasetsu’s Ice Castle if he didn’t have to work instead, which made Yuuri sigh.

“ _What would I give for a change of pace? The routine? I just want my life to be more exciting..._ ”, Yuuri thought, leaning on the broom he held in his hands.

And how was Viktor doing? He wondered. His last status was from his concert he performed at and he still didn’t reply to his message. Did he upset him? He hoped not. His friend from Thailand, Phichit, whom he used to study with in college, often teased him for worrying too much. After all, Viktor had a life of his own.

He sighed again, only for the broom to suddenly slip away and Yuuri, who leaned too much on it, fell face first onto the floor. Groaning, he checked if his glasses were intact and was relieved to find that they weren’t broken. He cursed himself for his clumsiness, getting up again.

“Yuuri! Are you done yet?” His mother called.

“Just a second Ma!” Yuuri called back and went back to work, swept the floor, prepaired a large sized bed and put some plants inside so that the room wasn’t so empty and stopped smelling so stuffy.

When he was done, Yuuri closed the doors and went to his room. There was still some time left before the guest arrived, so Yuuri wanted to take his time to browse around the wold wine web. He then noticed that he got a new message from his friend Phichit, so he opened his messenger to reply.

 **Chuchuhamster** : Oi Yuuri! Did you upload that song you were working on yet? I really want to hear your beautiful voice again!

 **YouKnowILikeThatSilverHair_6057** : I told you I wasn’t going to share it online

 **Chuchuhamster** : Aww c’mon! Vicchan will surely like it~ your voice is super smooth, like katsudon! I know you like to sing Viktor’s songs, you should share them!

 **YouKnowILikeThatSilverHair_6057** : Shut up! Not true!

Yuuri blushed furiously. Smooth like katsudon? Really? Was Phichit trying to flirt with him or something? Yuuri shook his head. It was probably just one of his friend’s ways to mess with him. He liked Katsudon though and his mom’s cooking was certainly the best.

 **Chuchuhamster** : Haha! Anyway, have you heard? Viktor is taking a break from the showbiz! Rumors said he’s travelling somewhere with his dog… you know something about it?

Wait a second. A foreign guest booked a room at their Inn. They have a dog. They’re famous. Could it be?!

 **YouKnowILikeThatSilverHair_6057** : Uhm… no… not really?

 **Chuchuhamster** : you know something don’t you?

 **Chuchuhamster** : spit it out

 **Chuchuhamster** : NOW!!!

“Yuuri!” His mother called again and he startled, letting his phone drop onto the floor. Since he was needed, he just left it there and went downstairs.

He had to be sure that his guest wasn’t who he thought he’d be. It can’t be, why would a star like him come to a small and rural town in the middle of nowhere in Japan? He wasn’t sure what the Russian man thought, but a part of him really hoped that he would come here.

When he finally turned around the corner, he was suddenly “attacked” by something, which made him fall down backwards onto the floor. He felt something wet slobber over his face and he heard a happy bark.

“Makkachin! I told you not to jump on everyone!” A foreign voice laughed, his Japanese surprisingly clear even though the person had a strong accent.

When Yuuri was finally free from the weight, he cleaned his glasses and looked up to see the foreign guest extend a hand. He was smiling fondly and asked: “Are you okay?”

Yuuri just looked at him, too flabbergasted to reply.

“Vi- Ni- wha- I-. “ He stuttered incoherently, looking like he was about to faint. “You’re Viktor Nikiforov!” He finally shouted and covered his mouth with his hands after doing so.

Oh my god, he just yelled at his biggest crush and idol Viktor! If it was possible, he would like to sink into the ground and dissipate into nothing. He was so awkward, everyone was laughing.

But Viktor only smiled, helped Yuuri up onto his feet and shook his head. “Yes I am! Nice to meet you, Yuuri! Now would you be so kind and bring me to my room? This long journey was exhausting and I would love to take a bath after unpacking.”

“Oh… s-sure just follow me. I’ll get your stuff later.” Yuuri mumbled and led Viktor to his room, Makkachin following them.

He slid the doors open and let Viktor enter, the Russian man marveling at how small the room is (yes marveling, not complaining). He let Viktor unpack his stuff after he brought everything to his room, excused himself and ran towards his own room, shutting the door close. He grabbed his phone frantically, seeing that he got missed calls and texts from Phichit and dialed his number. The Thai picked up after ringing twice.

“Finally, I thought something happened-“

“VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IS HERE AT YU-TOPIA!!!!” Yuuri all but yelled, his breathing becoming erratic.

“OH MY GOD WHAT?!” Phichit exclaimed after a while, then switched to Thai to probably curse or something, but Yuuri was too excited and didn’t quite catch what he said.

After all it just felt too unreal. THE Viktor Nikiforov was here with Yuuri and as a guest too! Yuuri dreamed of the day when he could finally meet his Idol, but he never thought it would go that way. He always thought they would meet at a meet and greet session, Yuuri would shake his hand, ask for an autograph and be content to watch his crush for the rest of his life.  
  
“Yuuri! Yuuri hellooooo! You still there?” Phichit asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm still here, I just can't believe it! I never thought this would happen!!!” Yuuri exclaimed and Phichit laughed.  
  
“Come on now, calm down! You should use the chance and get to know him! And confess, too! I want to see you two married!”

"PHICHIT!” Yuuri screeched and the Thai laughed even harder.  
  
“Well then, I’ll leave you alone then. Do update me how it goes~” Phichit purred and Yuuri groaned.  
  
“I hate you.”

“Love you too, bye~” He could hear Phichit smirk and before he ended the call, he whispered: “Don’t forget the condoms~”  
  
“PHICHIT!!!” Yuuri screeched even louder, his face now beet red. He heard the Thai laugh again, but this time he hung up.  
  
Yuuri stared at his phone afterwards. His mind was completely blank and his heart pounding. He really wanted to be more than just a fan to Viktor, but he would never admit that, not even to his friends or family. And yet everyone teased him about it. Was it that obvious?  
  
“Yuuri! Is this your room?” A voice from outside said and Yuuri looked to the door in horror. As fast as he could, he ran towards the door and locked it, tore the posters from his wall, when he suddenly heard a loud knock on his door.  
  
“I know you’re in there~ come on, open up!” He called and Yuuri looked around nervously, shoving the posters under his bed before opening the door.  
  
“There’s my cute little fan!” Viktor pulled Yuuri into a tight hug and Yuuri blushed again, but he didn’t push Viktor away.  
  
“I-I’m not little!” Yuuri complained. “L-let me go please.”  
  
“I’m hungry… Yuuri, give me food~” Viktor smiled and finally let go of the poor Japanese man.  
  
Said dark haired felt somewhat relieved and gestured Viktor to come with him. They went downstairs to the group room, where Makkachin was waiting for them, nuzzling Viktor first and then Yuuri.  
  
“Makkachin seems quite fond of you!” Viktor commented. “So you must be a good person, since Makkachin doesn’t like strangers so much! I’m glad I came here.” He hummed, sitting down at the table.  
  
“R-right, w-welcome.” Yuuri stuttered awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Viktor. “I-I should go and… prepare the food!” He wanted to leave, but suddenly Viktor grabbed his arm and pouted.  
  
“You sure you don’t want to sit next to me?” Viktor asked, but it didn’t sound like a question, it sounded more like a command. Why was Viktor so clingy? He sighed inaudibly and sat next to him and Viktor grinned.  
  
“Much better.”  
  
Just then Yuuri’s mother Hiroko showed up with the food, giving it to both with a smile. Yuuri already felt his mouth watering, because it was his favorite dish, katsudon!  
  
“Enjoy the food.” She smiled and winked at Yuuri, which Viktor missed (Yuuri turned red however).  
  
Yuuri dug in then, enjoying the rich taste of the Katsudon, while Viktor was trying to work with chopsticks. The Japanese noticed that and chuckled, gently taking Viktor’s hand. In this moment, he forgot that this is the idol sitting next to him, but saw him as Viktor Nikiforov, a foreigner who struggled with chopsticks.  
  
“I’ll show you how to do it.” He told him gently. “Hold the bottom one as if you’re holding a pen. Then you put the other on top and move it.”  
  
Viktor tried to copy what Yuuri told him to do and although it took him a few tries, he managed to get a bite of the meal.  
  
“VKUSNO! Yuuri, this is so delicious~” Viktor purred and Yuuri smiled.

  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”  
  
He couldn’t be so sure, but Yuuri swore he saw a slight blush covering Viktor’s face. However, he quickly turned back to his food, so Yuuri didn’t think too much of it.

* * *

 

They went to take a hot bath afterwards. Yuuri insisted that Viktor should go first, but he really wanted him to join so he had no choice but to do so. He felt extremely awkward though since his body wasn’t nearly as perfect as Viktor’s lean and muscular body and oh my god, Yuuri tried not to stare but it was hard to do so. Viktor apparently WANTED him to stare, seeing as he flexed and stretched his body in just the right ways. Yuuri gulped when Viktor leaned back to enjoy the water, his abs glistening. Before he could tear his gaze away though, Viktor noticed him staring and grinned.

  
“T-this isn’t what it looks like!” Yuuri stammered in embarrassment, turning deep red.  
  
“What does it look like then?” Viktor asked curiously, moving closer to grab Yuuri’s chin and stared into his eyes.  
  
“You like what you see, don’t you? Just admit it~” He purred and Yuuri swore he got dizzy from the heat only, not because Viktor’s gorgeous blue eyes were staring right into Yuuri’s soul. Oh who was he trying to fool? He was a lost cause.  
  
“This onsen is surely nice~” Viktor sighed contently and moved back to his place instead of bothering Yuuri further.  
  
“Y-yeah that’s true… but what made you come here out of all places?” Yuuri asked after a while as looked up to the sky. “You didn’t come here just because I was your fan, did you?”  
  
“I came here for vacation! That I met my cutest fan in the world was purely coincidental~”  
  
“C-cute?!” Yuuri sputtered.  
  
“Yes!” Viktor replied in English. “Like a cute piggy! Round and soft!”  
  
Yuuri looked mortified. Viktor thought he was a pig?! Yes he wasn’t at top form at the moment, but did he seriously have to comment on his weight? He sighed sadly, completely ignoring Viktor afterwards. Only when the hot water was making him dizzy (again), he left without even checking if Viktor was following him.  
  
“I’m going to sleep.” He mumbled more to himself than to Viktor, changed into his pajamas and went upstairs to his room.  
  
“Goodnight, Yuuri~” Viktor whispered into his ear before he could open the door to his room and Yuuri shivered, while Viktor went with Makkachin into his own room.  
  
Yuuri didn’t turn around, he stumbled into his room again and locked the door, hiding under his covers. What an eventful day! Although it was a huge surprise and even though he was still embarrassed, he actually liked everything that happened. He hoped Viktor would stay for a while so that Yuuri could spend more time with him.  
  
_But wasn’t that a rather selfish thought?_

 

* * *

 

  
The next day, Yuuri woke up early. He had a day off so normally he slept in, but today was different. He wanted to go ice skating and have some time alone, so he quietly slipped out of the Inn and made his way to Hasetsu Ice castle. His childhood friend Yuko already expected him to come, so she gave him the keys to the rink. Now he could skate whenever he wanted to. The ice was also freshly made the night before. He put his skates on and glided onto the ice, the only music only audible in his head.  
  
He tried a few jumps, but because he didn’t want to fall, he just moved gracefully, doing a few spins. It was something his ballet teacher Minako used to do, that’s why he tried adapting the moves onto the ice, which worked so far. Ice skating always cleared his mind and he enjoyed it a lot.  
  
When he finally finished his performance, he suddenly heard someone clapping excitedly. He turned around to see a happy Viktor gliding skillfully towards him, flashing his thousand watt smile to Yuuri.  
  
“I didn’t know you could ice skate! It was really pretty too.”  
  
“T-thanks.” Yuuri mumbled shyly, but smiled back at Viktor. “You don’t seem to be a beginner. Do you skate too?”  
  
“I used to when I was younger. Nowadays being an idol is tough, I barely have any free time.” Viktor sighed and Yuuri hummed in response.  
  
“Say, why don’t we try pair skating?” Viktor asked, looking like a jumpy puppy (or like Makkachin if Yuuri thought about it). “I’ve always wanted to try that! But none of my friends were as good as you.”  
  
“I don’t know… I never skated in pairs before.” Yuuri lied. He actually did, but that was long ago and he was just afraid he would do something wrong, like colliding into Viktor because he was too focused on his performance.  
  
Viktor shook his head however, skating closer. He put a thumb on Yuuri’s bottom lip, titling his head so that Yuuri looked directly into his eyes.  
  
“That was a lie, wasn’t it? I can tell when people are lying and I don’t like it.” He said with a smile, but his tone sounded dangerous. He wasn’t threatening Yuuri, not intentionally anyway, but Yuuri started to feel nervous again. Viktor removed his hand from Yuuri’s lip and gave him some space.  
  
“I’m just afraid okay?!” Yuuri snapped and immediately regretted it, looking down. “I don’t want to hurt you or you to start laughing at me.” The silence was making Yuuri anxious and he was afraid that Viktor would just turn around and leave.  
  
To his surprise however, Viktor took him into his arms, resting his chin on Yuuri’s head. The black haired went rigid at the sudden body contact, but soon relaxed when he felt that Viktor’s hug was loose, so Yuuri could always move away if he wanted to. However, he felt warm and safe in Viktor’s arms and really didn’t want to move.  
  
“I won’t.” Viktor whispered reassuringly, letting go of Yuuri to show him one of his real and sincere smiles. “And I’m sorry for calling you a pig, too. You’re maybe a tiny bit chubby~” He chuckled, pinching Yuuri’s side playfully, which made the Japanese laugh.  
  
He didn’t know what overcame him, but he took Viktor’s hands and started to spin with him, laughing and laughing until he got out of breath. And the best thing about it was that Viktor was laughing as well and it was something Yuuri would never stop to love. His crush on Viktor only intensified, since now he was getting to know the real Viktor Nikiforov, the human behind the professional mask. And Yuuri couldn’t help but feel blessed that destiny chose to let them meet each other.  
  
They tried skating in pairs after that with lunch breaks in between. It wasn't perfect, they even collided once. But Yuuri didn’t mind, because it was fun and he heard Viktor’s laugh again. There was no pressure as well, they skated for fun. In the evening, they returned completely spent but happy. They decided to take a bath together, but because Yuuri almost fell asleep, Viktor brought him back to his room instead of soaking in the bath for too long.  
  
Just when Viktor wanted to leave, Yuuri held his Yukata.  
  
“Stay with me…“ Yuuri whispered drowsily and Viktor smiled, kissing his forehead.  
  
“I don’t want to take advantage of you. I’m sure you’d rather sleep alone.” He told him gently.  
  
Yuuri looked like he was heartbroken for a moment, before turning around, mumbling “Oyasumi.”  
  
It didn’t take long for Yuuri to fall asleep and when he turned once more, Viktor noticed how peaceful he looked. He gently moved some hair strands that have fallen into Yuuri’s face out of the way, admiring the sleeping beauty for a while, before he quietly left the room.

 

* * *

  

  
The next day, Viktor really wanted to go sightseeing and walk his poodle around. Hasetsu was a small town, but Yuuri didn’t mind showing him around. In fact, he was looking forward to it! So they went through town and took many photos (well Viktor took selfies of Yuuri or sometimes other people, much to Yuuri’s dismay). They went to eat ramen at a shop and ended the day by visiting Hasetsu Castle and a karaoke bar. However Viktor ended up being drunk, so Yuuri had to drag him back to the Inn.  
  
The days went by and Yuuri knew that Viktor’s birthday was coming close. The weather grew colder every day and a lot of snow covered Hasetsu’s streets and houses. Since the snow muffled most sounds, it felt like the world around them was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Viktor told Yuuri that he was going shopping for Christmas gifts today, even though neither Russia nor Japan celebrated the western form. However since Christmas was also Viktor’s birthday, he really wanted to celebrate it with the idol and decided to go out later, when he was busy. Yuuri was at loss what to give him though, so he called his Thai friend.  
  
“So you really want him to give something for Christmas? Aww so cute~ I hope the wedding comes soon~”  
  
“Phicht we’re not even DATING yet!” Yuuri groaned.  
  
“YET! But you will marry him soon! I will totally give you my blessings~” Phichit chirped.  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Yuuri asked and ignored Phichit's comment, lying on his bed.  
  
“Well for once, he went pair skating with you, he takes baths with you AND hugs you even though you don’t really like physical contact. He also went on SEVERAL dates with you!” Phichit pointed out.  
  
“You mean the times when we went sightseeing?”

"Yuuri, how oblivious can you be? If he didn’t like it here, he would have LEFT already!” Phichit groaned.  
  
There was a short silence, before Yuuri mumbled: “I guess you’re right…”  
  
“You know I am. Now I think I found the perfect gift for the both of you!” Phichit called and sent Yuuri a picture of a pendant which had two parts of the same heart and something engraved on them too. It was the perfect gift, Yuuri somehow felt it deep in his heart.  
  
“Thanks Phichit! I should go and order it now then!” Yuuri told him with determination. They said their goodbyes and as soon as he knew that Viktor left the Inn to buy Christmas presents, he went out to buy the gift.  
  
On his way, he carefully looked around, not wanting to be spotted by Makkachin or Viktor. Fortunately he reached the jewelry shop without a problem. The pendants were also in stock, so Yuuri only told them to engrave something. They did and he took them with them, realizing as he stepped out that some time has passed.  
  
It was getting darker already, so Yuuri hurried home, when he suddenly heard a familiar laugh. Just opposite the street he was on, he saw Viktor standing there. Yuuri quickly took cover and felt relieved that Viktor didn’t spot him yet, until he saw him standing together with a beautiful girl, smiling at her. At that moment, something broke inside of him and tears started to gather in his eyes. He ran into the other direction, not caring if Viktor or Makkachin spotted him now. He ran and ran and ran until he ended breathlessly at the Inn, running upstairs before his family noticed how upset he was.  
  
_Viktor only made it seem like he had feelings for Yuuri. He realized that he fell for his game and it hurt so much._

 

* * *

 

  
Viktor came back in the evening, but Yuuri didn’t go out to greet him. He went looking for him and knocked at Yuuri’s door.  
  
“Yuuri, are you alright? I saw you dashing away today afternoon. Actually Makkachin noticed you! Right Makkachin?” Viktor asked and Makkachin whined softly, looking worriedly at Yuuri’s door.  
  
“Come out, please!” Viktor begged when he received no answer.  
  
“And then what?” Yuuri asked lowly, opening his door a little. He was a mess, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were puffy and red from crying.  
  
“Yuuri?! What’s wrong? What happened?” Viktor asked worriedly, but Yuuri only glared at him.  
  
“What happened?! You ask me what happened?! This is all just a game to you, right? This whole thing about going to Hasetsu, having fun with me, that was all just something to pass time, isn’t that so?” Yuuri asked angrily, feeling tears gathering in his eyes again.  
  
“What are you talking about? Why are you so mad?” Viktor asked, slightly taken aback because he’s never seen Yuuri actually getting angry.  
  
“I’m talking about that girl you met! From the looks of it, you two were totally smitten!” Yuuri smiled bitterly. “And here I developed that stupid crush on you ever since you made your debut at 18, I was always the first one who commented on your posts, I always sent you encouraging messages, I went to all your concerts when they were in Japan, I always hoped that you will notice me someday and when you did, I was so happy, but then it backfired! So Viktor, tell me! This is all just a game, right? None of this, not even my feelings to you, are real for you, aren’t they?!”

  
Silence stretched out between them. Viktor was too overwhelmed to say anything. After all he was just being confessed to. Before he could say anything though, Yuuri slammed the door shut and hissed: “I hope you’re happy with her!”  
  
The soft sobs coming from the other side of the door broke Viktor’s heart, not knowing exactly why though. He petted his dog’s head lovingly (who was whining when Yuuri yelled at him), suddenly knowing what to do.  
  
“Stay here Makkachin and watch over Yuuri for me, alright? I’ll be back.” He said softly, kissed the dog’s wet nose before making his way downstairs, leaving the inn quietly.  
  
He failed to notice that the winds were growing stronger and that the snow piled up fast. A snow storm arrived in town, but he was too deep in thoughts to notice. He didn’t know where he went and noticed too late that he was lost. The snowstorm was already raging through the town and his surroundings were barely visible.  
  
He was stuck in the middle of nowhere. _What could he do to get out this?_

 

* * *

  
  
Yuuri awoke by the sound of scratching and whining against his door. He didn’t even know when he fell asleep and his head hurt, but he groggily made his way to the door and unlocked it. Makkachin seemed distressed, the dog pulling at Yuuri’s pants without biting him.  
  
“Woah what’s up with you? Hey calm down, shh!” Yuuri tried to calm the dog down, but it barked and whined, looking like he wanted to go out. The wind suddenly rattled against the windows and Yuuri jumped slightly.  
  
“Woah what a storm outside… wait a second, where’s your owner?” Yuuri asked, paling slightly. He hoped his suspicion wasn’t correct, but when he opened the door to Viktor’s room and found nobody there, he ran downstairs, Makkachin following close behind.  
  
“Mom! Mom have you seen Viktor anywhere?” He asked frantically, looking around.  
  
“No hun, he left quite a while ago… I sure hope he found somewhere to stay since the storm is pretty strong.” His mother commented, looking outside.  
  
“It’s all my fault…” Yuuri whispered and ran upstairs again, rummaging through his wardrobe.  
  
“All my fault! If I wasn’t so jealous and awful, he wouldn’t have left! What if he ends up dying?! What would his fans say?! I’d be charged for murder! Wait I shouldn’t think that way. Calm down calm down…” He breathed deeply in and out several times to calm himself down, Makkachin watching in confusion.  
  
He then continued to dress himself as thick as possible without restraining his ability to move, found a flashlight and asked Makkachin: “Will you help me find your owner?”  
  
Makkachin barked and ran downstairs, Yuuri following. He heard his mother calling his name, but all sounds drowned out when he stepped outside. The harsh winds made Yuuri pull up his scarf higher so that it covered half of his face, his gloved hands fumbled with the flashlight and together they went to look for Viktor.  
  
“Viktor! Viktor where are youuu?!” He called, the winds taking his breath. Nevertheless he didn’t stop looking around and calling.  
  
The storm grew stronger and eventually, Yuuri became hoarse from shouting so much in the cold. The snow had piled up, making it difficult to walk and Yuuri had to stop several times to catch his breath, his feet and hands hurt from the cold. He knew he was going to die if he didn’t find shelter, but it was hard to make anything out in the storm.  
  
Suddenly though Makkachin stopped, sniffling the air. Yuuri grew hopeful, maybe the dog smelled something. Then it suddenly barked and pulled Yuuri along to a small park, which had ice sculptures standing along. It seemed that the townspeople created something with the snow and Yuuri would have stopped to admire them in a different situation, so he wondered why the dog brought him here.  
  
Then however, his eyes fell on a small igloo, which Makkachin was slowly going to. Yuuri ran towards it (well more like falling because of the snow) and looked inside. There, he finally found the man he was looking for, who was hugging his knees and was visibly shaking.  
  
“Viktor!” Yuuri’s hoarse voice cried out and he crawled inside, hugging Viktor tightly. He started to cry when the silver haired whispered his name. “Do you have a death wish or something?! Going out even though a snowstorm is raging over Hasetsu!”  
  
Viktor wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri, pulling him close, while Makkachin warmed them both a little, licking their faces. Yuuri pulled back to remove Viktor’s and his jacket, removed his gloves and took Viktor’s hands, before hugging him again, sharing his body warmth with the Russian man in order to warm themselves up. Viktor accepted it gladly, making sure that Yuuri stayed where he was. Neither of them spoke, allowing Yuuri to calm down and stop crying.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Viktor eventually said when they felt warmer, his grip tightening around Yuuri. “You’re right, I didn't think this through. But I’m really surprised and happy that you came looking for me anyway.”  
  
“I don’t hate you, Viktor.” Yuuri replied and it was the truth. Deep down he knew he would never get over his crush.  
  
“Then, can I say something?” Viktor asked, pulling away so that he could look into Yuuri’s eyes.  
  
Yuuri gulped but nodded slightly and Viktor took a deep breath.  
  
“I didn’t know what I felt about you. I can’t deny that the time I spent with you was wonderful and it brought color back to my life, but I didn’t know what to call this feeling that grew in my heart. The more time we spent together, the happier I was that you saw the real me, not the idol I am on a stage, masking my smile so that I entertain people. From the first day on, you treated me like a friend and it truly made me feel special in a more _intimate_ way. But when you confessed to me, I didn’t know what to answer. I needed time to think about it and didn't just want to say something that inevitably would have destroyed our relationship. I didn’t want to just halfheartedly return your feelings, that's why I left.” Viktor explained and Yuuri nodded after a while, letting the words sink into his mind.  
  
“Then… did you figure it out? Your feelings to me... I mean.” Yuuri asked tentatively and Viktor smiled, before cupping his face gently.

  
“Yes I have… and I’d like to tell you all about it. Can I?” Viktor asked, his thumbs caressing Yuuri’s cheeks. The dark haired nodded again, biting his lip nervously.

  
What he didn’t expect however was for Viktor leaning close, connecting his lips with his own. The kiss was warm, soft and full of feelings, which were clear enough for Yuuri to understand and he felt his tears falling again, kissing Viktor back. Eventually they pulled apart, Viktor softly swiping Yuuri’s tears away.

  
“Why me? What do you see in me that makes me so special?” He asked, shaking.

“Everything about you makes you special,  _krasota_.” Viktor replied, kissing Yuuri’s nose. “Your antics, your slight chubbiness, your talent, you seeing me for who I really am and for being there for me when I needed you most.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri cried in happiness, hugging him tightly again. “But what about that girl I saw you with?”

"She recognized me and chatted with me. I don’t even know her name.”

“Oh… I see. I’m sorry then for acting so jealously.” Yuuri apologized, feeling guilty.

“It’s alright… if it didn’t happen, maybe I wouldn’t have realized what I felt for you.” Viktor replied, chuckling softly.

“You’re right.” Yuuri smiled and they fell silent once more.

 

* * *

 

  
They stayed together until the storm died down, going back to the Inn hand in hand. Hiroko hugged both Viktor and Yuuri when they returned and she was relieved to see that everyone was alright. She shushed them to the hot baths since they were freezing and had Katsudon for dinner. Both were tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Yuuri took Viktor’s hand after dinner and dragged him to his room, blushing slightly.

  
“I… I have something for you.” He said, grabbing the gift from under his bed and gave it to Viktor shyly. “Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday.”

  
“Thank you Yuuri, but you didn’t have to give me anything!” Viktor chuckled, but unwrapped the gift anyway.

  
He looked surprised however when he held the two pendants in his hands, marvelling at how pretty they were. He then noticed that there was something engraved.

The two parts of the heart together read: “ _Always with you_.”

  
“Yuuri… this is perfect! Now when I go back to Russia, I will always have a memento of yours and can share my love for you with the world.” He said excitedly, pulling Yuuri into a bone crushing hug.

  
“Y-yeah I figured that you’d want to return someday…” Yuuri mumbled and Viktor sighed.

  
“Honestly, I don’t want to go back. I want to stay here with you in Hasetsu. For the first time in forever I felt like home when I came here. But being an idol is what I love too. Do you understand?” He asked and Yuuri nodded, giving him a small smile.

  
“Of course I do Viktor. I won’t stop you from living our dream. But can you do me a favor? You’ll come and visit… right?” He asked timidly and Viktor laughed.

  
“No one will stop me from doing so!” He declared and fell on the bed with Yuuri after he spun him in his arms, stroking his hair out of his face.

  
“I love you, Katsuki Yuuri. Or should I say **YouKnowILikeThatSilverHair_6057**?”

  
“Y-you found out?!” Yuuri squeaked.

  
“Of course! You TOLD me after all!” Viktor grinned and Yuuri felt like sinking into the ground again. But Viktor kissed him again and made all worries that Yuuri had dissipate into nothing.

  
“Well, let’s try and sleep, shall we?”

  
“Mhm. Goodnight, Vitya. Love you too.” Yuuri smiled and Viktor kissed his cheek, before he wrapped him in his arms, finding a comfortable position for them to sleep.

  
It found them pretty quickly and they fell asleep in happiness for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

* * *

 

  
The routine was something Yuuri could never get used to. After Viktor had left a week later with the promise of returning, he was working at the Inn again. Of course they kept in touch with text messages and occasional skype calls when Viktor wasn't too busy, but he still missed him greatly. Just 3 months have passed, but to Yuuri it felt like an eternity. He sighed as he removed the last things out of the room Viktor used to sleep in. 

  
“Yuuri! You’re needed downstairs!!” He heard his mom calling.

  
“Coming!” He called back, walking downstairs when he was hit by something, which made him fall backwards and then something wet licked his face.

  
Wait a second, that felt way too familiar!

  
“Makkachin, I told you before not to jump on people!” A familiar voice with a Russian accent said, laughing as the dog just barked and made no attempt to leave.

  
“Are you okay, Yuuri?” He asked, extending his hand when Makkachin eventually left. Yuuri took it and hugged Viktor happily.

  
“You’re back! But where’s your stuff?” Yuuri asked, noticing that Viktor had nothing standing around and he just came from his empty room.

  
“I came to pick you up~ I decided that visiting you is not enough, so I want you to tour the world with me!” He declared, holding his pendant that he wore around his neck.

  
“After all, you said you’d always be with me, isn’t that right?”

  
“B-but… my family…” Yuuri mumbled, looking to his mother, who smiled fondly.

  
“Go Yuuri. Go and live with your love.” She smiled, and Yuuri hugged her tightly.

  
“I’ll come and visit as much as possible, alright?” He promised and she chuckled, tearing up slightly.

  
He released her then, saying his final goodbyes before he left with Viktor, who held him tightly. They went to his car, Yuuri looking at Hasetsu for the last time as his home. Even though he’ll miss his family greatly, with Viktor at his side, he knew that he would never be alone.

  
“Yuuri, when I retire, I want us to stay together forever. Will you promise me that?” Viktor asked, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

  
“Of course Viktor, I’ll always stay with you.” Yuuri replied without hesitance and Viktor smiled, kissing his hand.

  
“I’m glad. I’m glad I love someone like you.” Viktor said and Yuuri hummed, looking at the road that lay ahead, which led them to their future.

_And both went on it together, never going astray._


End file.
